Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a novel semi-synthetic blood substitute and the novel semi-synthetic blood substitute resulting therefrom. The novel semi-synthetic blood substitute is a hemoglobin preparation characterized by its purity, its exceptionally low levels of endotoxin, the absence of non-hemoglobin proteins, and its molecular cross-linking profile. The semi-synthetic blood substitute has no toxic activity when used in a substitute fashion and possesses the property of reversibly binding gaseous ligands such as oxygen and is useful for transporting and supplying oxygen to vital tissues and organs. Additionally, the blood substitute serves as a blood plasma expander for management of disease and for maintaining circulatory integrity. A further aspect of the invention is the pre-ursor or intermediate, the substantially pure, phospholipid-free, endotoxin-free hemoglobin solution in uncross-linked form.